The Dalek Empire/New Life
New Life is a Doctor Who story written by Toothless100. It is the first of a two-parter, the second part being Revenge of the Daleks. Synopsis ﻿In the Earth's far future, the year 3011, the Silurians are reawakening, the Doctor having promised the human race will be ready to accept them as inhabitants of planet Earth. However, the introductions do not go smoothly, and even less so when and old foe returns once more... Can the Doctor save two civilisations, and the Earth, AND all without a cup of tea? Characters Protagonists *The Eleventh Doctor *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *Captain Jack Harkness *Eldane Antagonists *Dalek Supreme Plot A long distance beneath the surface of Kwmtaf, Wales, the Silurians were stirring. One thousand years ago, they had been given a promise, by a man named the Doctor. After being woken by a human drilling project, they had intended to colonise earth again, but this would lead to conflict with the humans. The Doctor said he would leave them in suspended animation for one thousand years, and by then, the human race would be ready to accept them. The one thousand years were up. ---- The Doctor skipped around the TARDIS console, pulling what appeared to be random levers, and pressing a button here and there. He'd promised Amy and Rory a trip to a luxury hotel in the future, though Amy had low hopes of ever getting there. The Doctor often landed in the wrong place. Or time. "Almost there!" he said, and there was a shuddering as the TARDIS landed. "Well? Going to the hotel or not?" he asked them. Amy headed for the door, followed by Rory. The Doctor stayed behind to check something on the console. As Amy exited the TARDIS, it looked as though the Doctor had got it right for once. They were in a futuristic city, and the streets were packed with humans. But Amy barely had time to turn round and call the Doctor, before the TARDIS doors slammed shut behind her. "Doctor? Doctor!" she yelled, banging on the doors, but as she did so, she realised the TARDIS was disappearing, travelling away. Rory was still stood beside her, when the TARDIS disappeared completely. "What's he done?" Amy said. "He's left us! Thousands of years into the future!" "Only one thousand years," Rory said. "How would you know?" He showed her a newspaper. Apparently they were still used in the future. There was a date on it - 5th April 3011. However, Amy frowned as she studied the headline. "Rory, look at it! The Silurians!" Rory looked at the newspaper himself, and saw she was telling the truth. "Of course!" Amy cried. "One thousand years. That was how long the Doctor put them into suspended animation. Now they're coming up to co-exist with the humans!" ---- Meanwhile, the Doctor was desperately trying to control the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" he asked it, as it flew away on a course of its own. "I need to get back!" Still the TARDIS ignored his attempts at steering it. Sparks flew from the console as it denied the Doctor's wishes, taking him further and further from 3011. Finally, there was the familiar sound of it landing. Cautiously, the Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside. He was in a massive spaceship. The walls curved away above him to form a ceiling, and the floor was metal. It was all a bronze colour. Uneasily, the Doctor turned back to the TARDIS. He heard someone slide up behind him. "EXTERMINATE!" ---- "What's it say?" Amy asked. "The emergence of a new race, supposedly from legend, has put everyday life in turmoil. Worldwide riots against the new inhabitants of earth have forced them to strike back, and the two races are now at an uneasy state of war, aware of what the other side can do." "I thought the Doctor said they'd be ready. Those miners were going to spread the word." "They obviously did. And it became a legend. So it was never really going to work." Just then, a gang of Silurians broke cover from an alley, attacking the humans. They were wearing full battle armour and had their guns at the ready. Soon the street was chaos - everyone trying to flee in different directions, the Silurians picking them off at their leisure. "We have to do something!" Amy said, grabbing Rory's arm and pulling him towards the group of Silurians. "But-" "This is what the Doctor would do." "You can't know that. He's not here." "Exactly! So we have to sort this out ourselves." "I'm not sure that's a good-" "Oi! You lot! What do you think you're doing?" The Silurians turned to face them. Their guns were raised. "I warned you this wasn't a good idea..." Rory murmured. ---- "YOU ARE A PRISONER OF THE DALEKS. YOU WILL OBEY US." The Doctor glared up at the white casing of the Dalek Supreme. "OBEY US! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON EARTH?" "Visting a luxury hotel. Until you came along." "IT IS JUST COINCEDENCE THAT YOU ARRIVED AT THE SAME TIME THE SILURIANS EMERGED FROM THE EARTH?" "Yes. I didn't even know they were, cause you snatched me away first." "DO NOT INSULT THE DALEKS! WE ARE YOUR LORDS AND MASTERS! NOW, YOU WILL BE TIED. YOU WILL NOT RESIST." The Doctor kneeled unmoving as two dalek drones tied his arms against his body with a thick rope, which was pulled tight. Then he shoved facefirst onto the floor by a dalek sucker, and a rope was wound around his legs. "NOW, WE WILL GO TO WAR WITH THE HUMANS AND THE SILURIANS. YOU WILL BE OUR PRISONER, A BARGAINING CHIP IF NECESSARY." "Since when did you have concepts of bargaining? It was all 'exterminate, exterminate' and you're supposedly fully-fledged daleks." "DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY, OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." ---- The Silurians were just about to fire, when a voice boomed over the chaos, "Hold your fire!" "Hang on," Amy said. "I recognise that voice..." Before Rory could reply, Eldane, the Silurian commander, entered the street with a group of guards. "Hold your fire. I know these people." "Eldane!" Amy said. "Indeed. As you're in the year 3011, I assume you are still travelling with the Doctor?" "Well, yeah, sort of." "What do you mean, sort of?" "We arrived here with the Doctor, but he left in the TARDIS." "That seems unusual for him... Are you sure he left intentionally?" "You mean... he might have been kidnapped, or something?" "Anything's a possibility, the number of enemies he has." "So," Rory interrupted, "He hasn't left us at all. Well, someone made him leave, yes?" "It seems most likely," Eldane replied. "The problem is finding him. A difficult task, seeing as he could be anywhere in time and space. Definitely not something we can help with." "Never mind," Amy said. "Saving our lives from your goons is help enough." "Indeed. I do apologise for their behaviour. Unfortunately, the introductions have not gone as smoothly as the Doctor said, and there is little peace between us and the humans. I try my best." Eldane them guided the Silurians away, leaving just Amy and Rory on the street. Soon enough though, it began to fill up again. "Come on," Amy said cheerfully to Rory, "Let's go find the Doctor." "But like Eldane said, he could be anywhere in time and space," Rory protested. "So we might as well start searching on Earth." Muttering away, Rory followed Amy through the crowds. ---- Captain Jack Harkness was in the main Torchwood base. After completing a recent mission, he was having some time to rest, so was not best pleased when he received an alert from the computers a couple of rooms along. He rushed over to them, to see what nature the alert was. A fleet of spaceships were approaching earth, hidden from standard radar by some sort of field. The computer, able to talk by itself, said, "Incoming message from fleet. Put through?" "Yeah, put it through." At this time, other Torchwood workers were entering the room. There was a crackle as the speakers were turned on. "Incoming space fleet. Hidden from standard radar. We've got a message," Jack explained. "TORCHWOOD." Jack froze. he recognised the voice. "No..." "TORCHWOOD." Someone else in the room shouted back. "We're here." "YOU ARE RECEIVING US. WE ARE THE DALEKS, YOUR LORDS AND MASTERS! SURRENDER OR BE EXTERMINATED! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-AAATE!" Another crackle, and the speakers went dead. While everyone else went to business, to combat the new threat, Jack just stood there, stunned. "No. Not again. It can't be." But it was. The daleks were coming. ---- The Doctor's struggles were pointless, his complaints muffled by the gag around his mouth. The body of a Neanderthal lay next to him. The problem was, without arms, the daleks were unable to effectively tie him up. They apparently had a store of expendable Neanderthals, simpletons that obeyed orders without question. After the primitive man had tied the Doctor up, he had been shot dead by a Dalek Drone. "TORCHWOOD KNOWS OF OUR PRESENCE. THE ATTACK MUST BEGIN NOW. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-AAAATE!" Missiles and lasers were launched from the spaceships, now below the Earth's atmosphere. There were massive explosions as they hit home, large cities going up in flames under dalek fire. The Doctor lay helpless as it continued. "THEY CANNOT STOP US IN THE AIR. WE HAVE THE TARDIS. EARTH SHALL FALL TO ITS KNEES! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Supreme Dalek's rant continued. ---- Amy and Rory had first decided to search the hotel. However, before reaching it, they saw it burst into flames, followed by the next few hotels along. Then, blaring down through speakers on the spaceships that had appeared in the sky, came a voice. "EARTHLINGS. PREPARE TO FACE THE FULL MIGHT OF THE DALEK EMPIRE. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-AAAATE!" The chaos that ensued was instant. Legends had been passed down for one thousand years about that voice. The time Earth had been moved to the Medusa Cascade, and the TARDIS had brought it home. Even through legend, the voice had inspired fear. Imagine what it was like, now it was really happening. Amy and Rory were swept along with the crowd, unable to resist the seething, panic-stricken mass of humans. Over the din, Amy shouted to Rory, "The daleks must have taken the TARDIS!" Rory nodded in agreement. "What do we do now?" he yelled back. "Run?" "We already are." "Oh, shut up." They made a break for it, pushing past the slower ones, in a failing attempt to escape the crowd. Explosions happened on all sides of them, the cries of thousands wounded drowning out all other noise. Until the daleks spoke again. "AMELIA POND. RORY WILLIAMS. YOU ARE IN THE CITY. WE HAVE THE DOCTOR. COME TO US." Even though they would not here her, Amy cried, "How?" "GO TO THE ENTRANCE OF LONDON ZOO. YOU WILL BE PICKED UP THERE." "Well, what are we waiting for?" Amy said to Rory, as they were still being swept the opposite way by the tide of people. "The daleks to leave?" Rory joked nervously, before he doubled back on their path, fighting against the crowd, slowly making progress towards the zoo. ---- "Whatever you do, don't you dare hurt them!" the Doctor yelled at the Supreme Dalek. He had managed to shake his gag off, but was still tied. Of course, he had heard the announcement. "YOU ARE POWERLESS TO STOP ME." "Think about it," the Doctor said darkly, "All those times the daleks have tried to destroy Earth, or the universe, and who stopped them? Me. And I can it again." "WE SHALL SEE." "Listen to me!" However, the Supreme Dalek bluntly ignored the Doctor's shouts. ---- Eventually, Amy and Rory arrived at the deserted Regent's Park, and headed to London Zoo. After hearing the daleks' call, both places were abandoned. They arrived at the entrance. "C'mon then daleks! Where are you?" Amy yelled to the sky. As if in response, a massive dalek saucer flew into view above them. Before they could say a word, an invisible force pulled them up towards the spaceship, causing Amy to cry out. A hatch opened in the saucer, and they arrived in its heart. "BIND THEM." A Neanderthal emerged, and tied Amy and Rory's hands and feet. "YOUR WORTH HAS BEEN EXPENDED." The Supreme Dalek shot the Neanderthal. "Why are you doing this!?" Amy cried out, shocked. "BECAUSE I CAN." "But you don't have to!" "It's no good trying to appeal to a dalek's conscience," the Doctor said to Amy, "It doesn't have one. Only hate for anything that isn't a dalek." "YOU ARE CORRECT. I DO IT BECAUSE HUMANS AND SILURIANS DESERVE TO BE EXTERMINATED!" ---- "Come on, there's got to be something we can do!" Jack said, exasperated. "They are attacking by air," Eldane said. "There is no way to get to them without being shot down - planes and spaceships would be spotted in advance." "Maybe if we had to move there. But what if..." "If what?" "I still have the prototype for Project Indigo, from a thousand years ago. They abandoned the project after the invasion, but it should still work. I can get right into the heart of the fleet." Jack was already gone, and he came back five minutes later, wearing the teleport suit. "Is this a wise idea?" Eldane questioned. "Nope." With that, he disappeared. ---- "THE HUMANS AND SILURIANS CANNOT COOPERATE. THEY WILL FALL BEFORE THE DALEKS. AND YOU, DOCTOR, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" "I'd like to see you try." "BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR." "Oh, I am." Suddenly, the air shimmered in front of the Doctor, and Captain Jack Harkness materialised in front of him, gun in hand. "YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! EXTERMINATE!" Jack brought his gun round to shoot the Supreme, but a drone moved in the way. Its head was blown apart, but the Supreme's laser hit Jack in the chest, and he cried out, before dying. "No!" the Doctor cried helplessly. "DISPOSE OF HIM." ---- Meanwhile, on Earth, Eldane was briefing his war leaders. "There is nothing we can do against the daleks. The only thing we can do is stay alive, help the humans, and hope the Doctor can sort this out." "Help? Hope? Is this the best you have to offer us?" "Any better plans that don't involve getting us killed?" Silence. "Then it is agreed." ---- "What do you mean, dispose!?" the Doctor yelled. "HE WILL BE THROWN FROM THE SHIP. HIS BODY WILL SMASH TO PIECES ON THE EARTH HUNDREDS OF METRES BELOW US. JACK WILL DIE AT LAST." "No, dalek, you can't!" the Doctor cried helplessly. "I thought a second a go you were telling me not to try and appeal to a dalek's conscience," Amy reminded him. A hatch opened in the floor of the room, revealing a shaft right down through the ship, into the open air. A dalek drone grabbed Jack with its sucker arm, and pulled him towards the hole. When he was practically on top of it, Jack moved. "Nice try. It won't work," he said, smashing the dalek round the head with his gun. "RESISTANCE IS POINTLESS. I AM NOT HARMED. EXTERMINATE!" Jack's body jerked as he was killed again. "RELEASE HIM," ordered the Dalek Supreme. The dalek dropped Jack, and his body fell down the chute, receiving a merciless bashing from the walls on the way down. He disappeared from sight as his body left the chute. "CLOSE THE HATCH. HE IS DEAD." "You'll pay for this," the Doctor growled. "THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO." "Oh, there is." Then, he jumped up, ropes falling loose around him. "Ha!" He removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and pressed a button. A shrill whine filled the air. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" cried the Dalek Supreme. Its gunstick failed to activate it. "Guns are jammed," the Doctor smiled. "Try and stop me now." He skipped round, untying Amy and Rory, then said, "Run! The frequency won't hold up long!" But the Neanderthals were bursting into the room, savagely assaulting them. "Doctor!" Amy cried. "I can't do anything," he replied, "without allowing the daleks the ability to shoot again." "Oh, fine. I'd rather face the neanderthals any day!" The Doctor ignored her, switching the frequency. The Neanderthals put their hands to their ears, and sunk to their knees, screaming from the agony. "EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek Supreme killed the Neanderthals, one by one, then turned to the Doctor. "YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH PROBLEMS. EXTERMINATE!" The Doctor nimbly evaded the shot, but there was a bang as it struck his sonic screwdriver. "Oh no. No, no, no!" The screwdriver wouldn't function. "AT LAST. THE DOCTOR IS AT OUR MERCY! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EX-TER-MIN-AAATE!" And the Dalek Supreme fired. Three shots. To Be Continued... Category:Stories featuring Silurians Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor